


Colados pelo super bonder

by LesTerryblesSambaBrazil



Category: Outlander
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Humor, sécsio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesTerryblesSambaBrazil/pseuds/LesTerryblesSambaBrazil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa é uma fic coletiva entre amigas do grupo sassenach fc brasil. Nada de ódio,apenas amor e humor em nossa visão sobre os acontecimentos com nosso ship.<br/>Isso é uma obra de ficção, qualquer semelhança com a vida real é mera coincidência ou somos todas ciganas muito boas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

O Dia do Teste

POV Cait

Manhã fria de inverno em Glasgow. Aqui todas as manhãs são frias, mas a de inverno,ninguém merece! Depois de perder o trem agora só me resta ficar aqui congelando nessa estação. Aliás perder o trem é modo de dizer. Na verdade eu fui impedida de entrar no trem porque um brutamontes veio correndo não sei de onde, cheirando a bebida em plena 07 da manhã e me empurrou vem na hora que eu me preparava pra subir. Só não caí porque um senhor careca me segurou. Foi constrangedor porque eu ne desequilibrei e ao tentar me segurar em algo tentei alcançar os cabelos do homem, mas como já expliquei ele era careca.

Atrasada,congelada e constrangida peguei o próximo trem e fiquei surpresa quando o carecão que me ajudou também desceu na mesma parada.

Eu estava indo fazer um teste que pelo menos umas 50 atrizes fizeram antes de mim e nenhuma tinha recebido resposta ainda. Fiquei pensando se isso era um bom sinal ou se isso era porque a escritora da série demora muito pra escrever cada livro e portanto tudo nessa série seria demorado.

Fui seguindo o endereço que minha agente me enviou. Quando parei um pouco pra respirar quase desmaio. O carecão vinha na mesma direção que eu. Peguei logo o spray de pimenta que meu pai me deu de presente de natal e fiquei pronta pra agir. Mas pra minha surpresa ele passou por mim, sorriu e entrou no mesmo prédio que eu deveria entrar. Fiquei imaginando se ele seria o mocinho, o tal Jamie Fraser. Uma peruca ruiva podia resolver o problema dos cabelos, mas pelo que pesquisei no google o Jamie é mais novo que a Claire e nem com muita maquiagem esse senhor vai parecer mais novo que eu.

Sempre imaginei um escocês galã com um belo Kilt, cabelos fartos, alto, musculoso e um sorriso encantador. Não que esse faça meu estilo ou que eu vou escolher meu co-star para a vida real; quero dexar bem claro que prefiro o estilo nerd, com ausência de músculos proeminentes, resiste ao wisky e não alérgico a pêlos de gato, mas já que vamos beijar que seja alguém com um pouco mais de cabelo que esse careca.

Subi as escadas e pensei meu Deus, cadê a modernidade deste lugar? Cadê o elevador? Quase botando os Bofes pra fora, cheguei ao quarto andar, tentando dar uma de mulher fatal, afofei os cabelos e cheguei perto de um homem cabeludo e barbudo, com cara de cachorro puddle,, _olá sou Caitriona Balfe, vim fazer o teste pra Claire ..... Ele respondeu: ah sim Caitriona, eu Sou o Ron, o produtor executivo, você está preparada? vou te apresentar nosso Jamie Fraser, vamos para o quarto, ele está te esperando ..... e no meu pensamento eu sussurrava em segredo: espero que ele tome mais banhos que o Jamie Fraser...Ron finalmente encontrou o rapaz saindo do toilette masculino. - será que ele lavou as mãos? - para minha surpresa ele cheirava levemente a canela e a chiclete e fiquei mais bem humorada com a hipótese de precisar beijá-lo.

  * Sam, essa é Caitriona Balfe, veio para o teste de química. - disse Ron, nos apresentando.




POV Sam .. Porra, será que vou ter que fazer mais um teste com uma atriz Who, que não vai dar em nada novamente? Cadê essa mulher? Ta atrasada ......vou no banheiro mijar antes que eu faça nas calças. Quando saí do banheiro dei de cara com o Ron e uma mulher.....porra que mulher é essa? Caralho....que olhos, que boca, que pele ... Fiquei olhando hipnotizado e senti meu pau dar sinal de vida ...tentei manter a linha e me apresentei. _ oi, sou Sam Heughan, prazer, bem vinda ..... e boa sorte, espero que eu possa ajudá-la a fazer um bom teste... Apertei sua mão e senti sua pele fina, sedosa, foi um aperto firme, senti que ela era uma mulher especial e parecia ser decidida, muito compenetrada e definitivamente, gostosa pra caralho.....meu ultimo pensamento antes do Ron fechar a porta do quarto e sair, foi o de que essa mulher seria a minha morte.....

Dias.Semanas.Meses.Mais uma atriz...Não sei quantas vezes repeti esse texto ou fiz teste de química,afagos,beijos.Tentei o melhor possível com minha bff Amy,não deu.Por fim,ela chegou ao estúdio.Alta,magra,elegante,pernas sem fim.Diferente do meu modelo pré concebido de mulher.Iniciada a audição o clima estava tenso,ela queria muito o papel.O corpo,os olhos, a boca,Claire...,a nossa Claire, a minha Claire…

Bem, independente do resultado do teste, preciso conseguir pelo menos o TT dessa mulher e investigar suas origens, se jamie não conseguir sua Claire hoje, nada impede do Sam conseguir uma nova parceira para um copo de Whisky.

POV Cait

Omg! Que homem é esse? O abraço que ele me deu! Parecia um urso me convidando pra me comer. Senti-me completamente confortável dentro daquele abraço e se eu não conseguir esse papel, I'll kill myself!

confesso que o Cheiro de canela nunca foi tão agradável como agora. Claire, eu nasci para fazer uma Claire…

POV Sam

 

" Ela não era bem meu estilo, mas nunca tarde para variar. Ela me lembra

Alguém ...sim, a nerd da escola que vivia corrigindo meu inglês e acabou corrigindo como eu transava atrás de uma mesa da festa de fim de ano.

Melhor não pensar nisso e acreditar q ela não seja detalhista e não perceba minhas pupilas dilatadas pelo desejo futuro e a lembrança juvenil.outra vez brigar com uma Lassie,mas como brigar com essa deusa do mil milhas de pernas?

Ela recita as falas com tanto vigor e vontade como se fosse menos a atriz e mais a personagem. "

Sam tenta pegar com delicadeza no braço da atriz maas seu instinto o faz responder com a mesma força o enfrentamento nos olhos azuis de cait . sim, os cabelos eram cheirosos e a vontade de ferro. Ele não pode conter a imaginação . penso neles numa transa após briga onde ela o xcingaria e gemeria de raiva e prazer a cada estocada funda em sua vagina molhada. Pensou em cabelos espalhados no lençol ,arranhões NAS costas e a certeza q estava transando não como uma mulher e sim como uma força natural.

será que eu cuspi na cara dela?

Cait: será que ele gostou do meu teste? Ai, aquele beijo!

Eu já estava descompensada quando o Ron disse '.corta'..

\- podemos fazer de novo, acho que eu queria tentar outra coisa - e beijar esse monumento de novo, óbvio!

Caitriona vamos ler o texto juntos? _ pode me chamar de Cait , ela me interrompe e fala me olhando profundamente . _ Você já deve ter suas falas decoradas mas vamos fazer isso juntos ....E que Deus me ajudasse pois eu vou ter que gritar, falar coisas que eu não queria lhe falar agora .... Queria só perguntar seu telefone ...

Ele ficou perdido no pensamento e errou uma fala e don cortou a cena . " logo na hora q eu ia jorrar leite em nossa transa imaginária" pensou mas se sentiu observado e ao olhar pró lado cait o atingiu em cheio com um sorriso.

"Acho q nos perdemos nos personagens"

" miss, VC não imagina o quanto"

Quando refizeram a cena ,sam tentou pensar menos besteira e tudo ocorreu bem. No fim, ela agradeceu mas sam não pode se segurar:

\- ron, VC não acha melhor uma cena de amor TB?

 

POV Cait ..... Eu tenho que ir no banheiro, minha calcinha .....Meu Deus me ajuda, eu preciso ganhar esse papel e esse Deus nórdico ta me tirando o foco, eu quero sentir seu peitoral novamente nas minhas maos ....Ele  quer uma cena de amor .... Eu quero qualquer coisa com esse homem, dançava até Macarena com ele ....

-claro Sheugs, vou mandar trazer o tapa sexo de vcs, e talvez a gente possa marcar com o Tobias em seguida…

" o q está acontecendo comigo? Ele nem è meu tipo. Cheio de whey e charme . quem quero enganar ? Ele é o tipo de todas! "

POV Sam .... Vamos fazer uma cena de beijo, eu vou dar tudo de mim .. Ela vai querer mais .. Muito mais

Pov Cait : esse FDP sabe q é um tesão . FDP FDP ,nunca mais vou ficar natural perto dele se eu gemeer no beijo …

-então, preciso ver algumas cenas do casamento, a questão dos olhares e citações do texto…- disse Ron

\- é uma das cenaas mais esperadas, não é?A moça lembra de como se emocionou ao leer essa cena e como entendeu de Claire se entregar ao jamie.Sam olha para Cait e fala baixo:

\- o Ron é sempre criterioso nos testes, por isso que nem uma Claire foi escolhida, mas posso lhe afirmar que estás indo muito bem e para compensar poderíamos comemorar após o resultado…

" so se comemorar inclua sexo casual" pensou cait .

\- sim,seria maravilhoso.você é otimista, gosto disso!!! por isso prometo que se o teste for ok, marcaremos a comemoração.

-mas só se for ok? Juro q não falo só de academia- respondeu Sam com todo seu charme matador.

-bem, acho que devo dá uma chance para conhecer a cultura escocesa, mesmo sendo irlandesa, preciso de um guia na região e vc parece divertido

-pode ser um sushi então, com algum whisky talvez...a stiff one.

POV Sam: a pele dela è tão macia ,imagino se o corpo todo era assim. Quando nossos labios se encontraram senti um leve choque como um toque de deus e em nossas línguas sua oferenda.

POV Ron: mas que porra é essa? Esses dois deram o maior beijo de lingua que eu já vi num teste e agora ficam cochichando pelos cantos . to fodido, vou ter que fazer o Frank aparecer mais pra esses dois não acharem que são os reis da cocada ....

 

 

 


	2. Reconhecimentos

POV Doida do Twitter   
Desde que fiquei sabendo que meu futuro marido Sam Heughan, foi escalado para o papel principal numa série chamada Outlander resolvi que deveria deixar de vez de pertubar as pessoas de outros fandons e me concentrar nesse próximo. Em 2 dias li todos os 8 livros,claro que isso foi fácil porque eu não tenho nada pra fazer da vida mesmo. Agora estou aqui esperando que minha bruxaria pra que nenhuma atriz seja escolhida pra contracenar com ele tenha dado certo. Eu preciso de um tempo para juntar dinheiro pra custear minha passagem pra Escócia porque eu quero fazer o teste ora Claire. Enquanto isso vou reforçando na macumba online pra nenhuma desavergonhada ficar fazendo aquelas cenas com o meu homem. Já posso ver a cara de surpresa dela quando finalmente me conhecer. A primeira coisa que vou fazer é mostrar pra ele as 10 combinações de nomes que pesquisei para nossos 5 filhos pra ele poder dar alguma opinião. Também quero mostrar a ele a foto da mansão que vi na Internet e que podemos comprar pra desfrutar do sol de Hollywood. Sei que ele é minha alma gemea e ele vai saber disso,quer ele queira,quer não. Fui olhar agora no meu porquinho e já estou com a gigantesca soma de 15 dólares! Seria mais se eu não tivesse ligado pra 300 números de telefones na Escócia tentando achar o número do Sam. A conta esse mês veio altíssima!

POV TOBIAS

Nunca vi o Sam tão empolgado falando sobre uma atriz. Eu já dissea ele que pra mim tanto fez como tanto faz e que quanto mais mulheres a gente testar melhor,mas ele parece realmente encantado com a nova garota. Ele inclusive me mandou umas fotos que pela falta de foco ele deve ter tirado sem ela perceber. Ela é realmente bonita,mas é muito nova. Não sei o que esses caras veeem em mulheres tão jovens. Aliás não sei muito o que esperar em termos de flerte nessa série porque as mulheres que me interessam são comprometidas. Eu estava todo feliz sonhando com os longos cabelos da escritora me envolvendo, mas aí o Ron me tirou do sonho e me deu a má notícia de que ela é casada...não que eu não seja um cara corajoso.   
Hoje não fui pra o estúdio porque tinha combinado um culto de corpo presente com as meninas da Igreja. As irmãs ficaram de me apresentar a uma bebida abençoada chamada caipirinha que serve para limpar corpo e alma das impurezas. Eu já poderia estar agora com elas se Sam não ficasse me ligando de 5 em 5 minutos pra falar sobre a nova Claire. Tomara que ela seja mesmo escolhida,porque ele se ligando muito nela sobra mais mulher pra mim.

POV Sam....  
Nem acredito, ela aceitou sair comigo depois do teste pra tomarmos uma bebida...eu quero conhecer essa mulher, quero saber seus gostos, onde ela mora .... e se ela tiver namorado? Que se foda, eu quero ela pra mim..., tenho que falar com o Ron, tem que ser ela, ela é a minha Claire, ela é minha ....Fui até o Ron..._ Cara, ela é demais...tem que ser ela Ron, você viu nossa química? _ Sam, eu não só vi a química, eu vi vocês pegando fogo e isso é muito perigoso....mas realmente é ela, ela é a nossa Claire, estamos fechados ....  
POV Doida do TT ...   
tenho que dar um trato no meu visual pra ir atrás do meu homem, eu tenho que ser a nova Claire, vou comprar uma lingerie nova, acho que eu dei uma emagrecida e diminuí o tamanho do meu sutiã.....mas acho que eu tenho que comprar 2....um pra frente e outro pra trás .....sou uma mulher diferente mesmo...Sam vai amar meu corpo saradão ....  
POV Sam .....  
Depois de tudo acertado, ficamos por último e fomos andando até um Pub perto dali, ela parecia nervosa...mas porra eu também estava, nunca me aconteceu isso antes, eu sempre dei conta das garotas, elas nunca me deixavam nervoso como a Cait me deixa.... Chegamos e sentamos numa mesa mais afastada, eu queria curtir ela, queria fazer perguntas.... _ E aí? Você gostou do teste? Você ficou feliz de ter ganho o papel? _ Claro né Sam, eu me esforcei muito pra isso, cheguei em um ponto da minha vida que seria tudo ou nada, estou muito feliz.....ela me olha de um jeito que eu não consigo desviar o olhar....De repente somos interrompidos por .....oh não, não pode ser... _ Oi gato? Tudo bem? Você sumiu, não me ligou mais, o que houve?.... Shanon, uma garota que eu costumava pegar nas baladas, nos abordou como se eu fosse dela e o pior, a cara que a Cait fez não me fazia sentir melhor...._ Tudo Shanon, acontece que eu estou em um projeto e dei uma sumida mesmo, bom ver você, tchau... Graças a Deus ela virou as costas e saiu de perto...Ufa, não queria que a Cait pensasse que eu era de todas...bom eu era, mas não quero mais ser, agora eu quero ser somente de uma e essa uma estava aqui na minha frente com cara de poucos amigos .... como saio dessa?

Enquanto isso em algum lugar da galáxia....POV Doida do TT ..   
Cheguei, até que enfim, não agüentava mais ficar espremida naquele assento de classe econômica pequeno do avião, minha bunda não cabe ali...ai. Estou na Escócia, vim atrás do meu Sam, vou procurar o Ron, porque eu sei que ele vai me dar uma chance, nenhuma sirigaita, ex modelo da Victória Secrets, alta, olhos verdes, pele de porcelana, vai me tirar esse homem, esse papel...preciso do dinheiro e preciso do Sam, haja o que houver, passarei por cima de tudo e de todos pra conseguir o que eu quero, não cheguei até aqui pra nada ... eles vão conhecer quem é a doida do TT....hahahahaha ( risada maligna )...

POV Cait:  
o escocês faz jus a nacionalidade, bebe muito e pegador, tb com essa carinha de bb, mas quem é essa baranga q ousa vir até aqui atrapalhar minha comemoração. preciso mostrar a esse garotão que Catriona Balfe é elite e precisa ser conquistada, sabe de nada inocente se pensa que um copo, sorrisos e abraços quentes de ursos me farão uma conquista fácil, sou ciumenta, territorialista e vc acaba de ser eleito como o best colorido sofredor do momento. Isso será divertido, eu prometo …

POV Sam...   
Meio sem saber o que falar, fizemos os pedidos e conversamos sobre coisas banais...banais não, nada nela é banal, eu acho que fui enfeitiçado, só pode ser, não consigo pensar em mais nada a não ser ela...Assim as horas passaram e tivemos que ir embora, ela estava hospedada em um hotel e eu estava na casa do meu amigo Will, fiz questão de levá-la até o hotel na esperança de poder beijá-la novamente, mas quando chegamos, ela me deu um boa noite seco e entrou na recepção pela porta giratória, fiquei ali, olhando ainda por uns minutos até ela sumir de vista....Amanhã seria um novo dia, iríamos nos encontrar nos estúdios para uma primeira impressão do local e eu faria ela me dar atenção, eu faria ela me desejar como eu a desejo…

POV CAit

" - Prometo que se ele fizer tudo de acordo com a minha "cartilha de conquista", ganhará o meu coração!  
Nossa da onde saiu isso? Cartilha de conquista?  
Ah, depois de 35 anos vividos nós mulheres lindas e solteiras temos essa tal cartilha (inconsciente Cait falando).  
Agora tenho que me manter linda, simpática e sempre presente na vida dele para que isso aconteça, sem dar muita pista de que estou afim de ficar com ele…


	3. Aos Trabalhos (?)

POV Cait…  
Acordei animada, iríamos aos estúdios, conhecer o local, o pessoal. Tomei um banho, me maquiei, sequei o cabelo e coloquei uma roupa adequada, mas com estilo. Me olhei no espelho e pensei: Hoje o Sam vai ver quem é a garota com quem ele vai contracenar, se ele pensa que eu vou dar mole...dar pro Sam, dar pro Sam, dar pro Sam...ai ai ai, não, não posso ser assim, ele me faz ficar molhada só de me olhar, mas eu não posso permitir que ele perceba isso, eu tenho que ser mais dura....duro, duro...o Sam duro, quantos centímetros? .....Ahhhhh peguei minha bolsa e saí…

POV Sam:   
enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, sorria como um menino bobo que encontrou seu brinquedo favorito; - Preciso mostrar meu lado simpático e divertido, vou usar a tática de bons amigos e expulsar todos os outros que já existiram... apesar dela não ser loura, eu adoro uma loira, espero que ela não saiba disso (risos), mas variar é sempre bom, além disso espero que ela more perto, seria divertido tê-la como vizinha e ensaiar sempre na noite anterior, além disso, facilitaria a aproximação ..

Pov Tobias  
Ontem o Ron me ligou falando que a autora vai acompanhar as gravações, dei uma olhada no meu script e o Frank hoje só tem umas míseras cenas. Como posso impressionar alguém aparecendo por dois segundos? Vou falar com ele pra dar um jeito nisso.  
-Ron,amigão estava olhando minhas cenas como Frank e elas são muito poucas. Não dá pra pular logo pras partes do BJR não?   
-Não, Tobias. Vamos fazer o que está no script. Estou seguindo os livros e já ensaiamos as partes principais do Frank.  
-Mas foram só três cenas! Como eu posso ser notado pelos diretores de Teatro com 3 cenas?   
-Tobias,eu sei muito bem quem você está querendo impressionar. Pode parar que não quero confusão.   
-Quebra esse galho aí, amigo. Não vou fazer nada demais, só vou estar trabalhando.   
-Tobias, você não cansa de se meter nesse tipo de confusão? Eu já disse que ela é casada.   
-Eu só estou pedindo uma chance pra mostrar o meu potencial. Eu sou teu amigo,cara. Até hoje nunca contei pra ninguém sobre aquela noite que tive que te arrastar daquela boate em Londres.  
Ron me olhou espantado,puxou meu braço e falou muito nervoso:  
-Cala a boca!Quer que a minha mulher escute? Aquele dia eu fui no seu conselho de beber whisky com aquela bartender e me dei mal!   
\- Mas eu te ajudei! Já imaginou se eu fosse um mal amigo e abrisse a boca?  
\- Ta bom, ta bom!!! Vou ver o que posso fazer pra aumentar as cenas do Frank!

POV Sam....  
Chegamos aos estúdios, eu já havia estado lá, mas Cait não, então eu quis mostrar tudo pra ela, ela olhava tudo com olhos de curiosidade, olhos de emoção, ela é muito transparente no olhar, não sei se sou eu que enxergo assim, mas o que eu vejo, é uma mulher com uma intensidade muito grande, percebi na sua atuação como Claire e percebi também quando ela me contou um pouco de sua vida ontem no bar..._ Cait, vc quer ir na sala de edições? Queria te mostrar algo... Na verdade não queria mostrar merda nenhuma, só queria ficar a sós com ela, sei que não tem ninguém lá...Abri a porta, estava tudo escuro e apagado, acendi só uma pequena luz, entramos e eu fechei a porta...Vou ter que tocá-la, minha mão pulsa, meu pau lateja de vontade de me esfregar nela, naquele corpo perfeito... peguei ela pela nuca com uma mão e com a outra puxei seus quadris, ela tinha que sentir meu desejo por ela, ela resistiu no início, seu pescoço ficou tenso, cheguei próximo, sentindo sua respiração acelerada, seus peitos subiam e desciam numa dança erótica, encostei meus lábios com vontade, lambi, chupei...ela correspondeu ao beijo, nós nos abraçamos, nos esfregamos, eu fazia movimentos com meus quadris e ela com os dela, queríamos muito mais, nossos sons eram só gemidos e murmuros...._ Ahhh vocês estão aí.... demos um salto e nos desgrudamos como um flash, era a Maril nossa produtora ... Vamos embora crianças, vamos fazer uma reuniãozinha com o elenco lá no AP da Starz....


	4. Reunião com o elenco

Enquanto isso numa espelunca de hotel na Escócia.. POV Doida do TT ...   
Não consegui chegar no Ron hoje, aqueles seguranças me barraram, PQP eu vou dar um jeito de passar, eu vou seduzi-los, vou jogar meu charme pra neles.  
Hum, já sei....vou levar uns ovinhos de codorna, um guaraná Dolly, eles não vão resistir e se mesmo assim eles não cederem eu vou ter que apelar pra minha arma secreta....meus 4 peitos demolidores de homens, hahahaha isso é fatal, o Ron vai me receber e eu vou conquistar meu MachoSam ....

POV Cait....  
cheguei no AP da Starz pra reuniãozinha com o elenco, quem abriu a porta pra mim foi o Tobias que eu já tinha conhecido no estúdio e lá estavam o Ron, a Maril, o Graham e mais alguém que eu não conhecia. Olhei para os cantos e não vi o Sam, onde será que ele estava? Será que não vai vir? Fiquei pensando no nosso amasso na sala de edição e me subiu um calor que devo ter ficado mais vermelha que a bunda de um babuíno, o que foi aquilo? Eu disse pra mim mesma que eu tinha que ser dura com ele e o que aconteceu? Virei manteiga na primeira investida .... tenho que me controlar ou isso vai acabar me prejudicando.  
Entrei, cumprimentei todo mundo, passou um instante a campainha tocou e era ele, meu Jamie, meu Sam, ele estava com 2 litros de Whisky nas mãos...como diria Ludimila _ é hoje... Ele estava gostoso até os ossos, com uma touca na cabeça, minha vontade era de tirar aquela touca e passar as mãos nos seus cabelos, ir descendo devagar, abrir suas calças e......Ele cortou meus pensamentos eróticos me cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto, bem devagar, nos olhamos com a intensidade que já estava se tornando comum entre nós.... quando ouvimos o Tobias tossindo nos interrompendo. Logo alguém trouxe copos e comidinhas e começamos a noite com muita animação e bebidas....Me segura meu pai Tomaz.....

Pov Tobias   
Só vim pra essa reunião porque o Ron disse que a a minha Lady Di viria. Agora estou aqui perdendo tempo quando podia estar por aí com a Zaira tomando caipirinha. A coisa só não está mais monótona porque é divertido ver o Sam e a Cait nesse pré agarramento. Ontem dei umas dicas pra ele de como chegar junto mais discretamente, mas parece que escoceses não conseguem ser discretos. Nós ingleses somos o tipo como quieto. Falar em comida, Ron está nervoso nos apresentando o orçamento da série. É desesperador porque o que mais a gente escuta é "isso está fora do orçamento ". Tivemos que fazer uma vaquinha pra pagar a maquiadora que vai fazer as cicatrizes do Jamie porque Ron disse que o dinheiro só dava pra massa de modelar e cola. O uniforme dos casacas vermelhas na verdade é uma reciclagem do figurino do musical O Soldadinho de Chumbo, exibido em 1950 na Broadway. Eu tive que ir a um brechó comprar as roupas do Frank e deu trabalho pra apertar pra mim porque o defunto dono da roupa era maior. Ron quase teve um colapso nervoso quando Sam perguntou sobre a cena das águas termais. Eu sei a intenção que está por trás (e pela frente) dele querer fazer essa cena. Ele e Cait até falaram que podiam descontar metade dos custos do salário deles. Nessa hora Graham se manifestou e disse que isso era um absurdo porque se a moda pega a gente ia acabar pagando pra trabalhar. Graham aliás está muito irritado com a reciclagem dos Kilts. Ron mandou a mulher dele providenciar Kilts dupla face pra serem usados por diversos clãs sem precisar fazer outro. Terminamos a reunião com o Ron gritando mais um "ISSO ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE FORA DO ORÇAMENTO" quando nós perguntamos se pelo menos a comida usada nas cenas do castelo Leoch serism reais. Ainda bem que bebida a gente trás de casa.

Pov sam:   
nunca m senti tão bem numa produção. Os caras são legais, a autora foi com a minha cara e tem a Pernalonga do meu coração: cait. Como estava linda hoje ....desde do incidente com Marli não nos falamos, depois quando fui tomar banho,toquei a melhor punheta da minha vida poius ainda tinha o cheiro dela em mim.  
Por q ela está se esquivando de cada tentativa minha de ir para algum lugar mais privado?  
\- cait, algum problema? VC está fria ...  
Sussurrei ...  
\- isso não vai acabar bem,melhor parar agora,sam.  
\- quem disse q irá acabar? ( essa hora ela me deixou a guiar para uma varanda mais tranqüila)   
\- VC é um homem de várias , não pensei q não pesquisei. Sou mandona e odeio dividir.além do mais, podemos estar confu ndindo nos com os personagens.  
Ela se vira para voltar para o povo mas antes:  
\- me desculpe se mande vibrações erradas ou fiz pensar q seria algo diferente. VC é MT legal,sam,MT mesmo ....ao menos teremos cenas para extravasar tudo q sentimos.- e saiu  
Não, não isso não acabou ,está apenas no interlúdio ,pensou sam


	5. No outro dia no Estúdio....

Sam entra meio cabisbaixo, aquela conversa com a Cait não terminou como ele esperava e o resultado é que ele esvaziou alguns copos de whisky na noite anterior e hoje de manhã tomou irish cofee pra poder encarar a barra. Chegou com dor de cabeça e pra piorar no estúdio tinha alguém tocando violão. Era só o que faltava pra fazer sua cabeça latejar mais ainda. Quando entrou no trailer deu de cara com o Tobias tocando violão e tentando cantar uma música numa língua que ele já tinha ouvido mas não conseguia de cara identificar por causa do sotaque do amigo.  
-Oi,Sam que cara é essa? Problemas com a sua ema das planícies irlandesas?  
"Esse cara inventa cada coisa". Pensou Sam, mas Tobias era legal,experiente e ele precisava desabafar.  
\- Cara,a Cait meio que mais ou menos me dispensou...  
-Como assim mais ou menos?   
-Ela andou dando uma pesquisada e disse que eu era de muitas e que queria um cara só pra ela.  
-Eu te disse pra ser discreto cara. Mas você não seguiu minha dica! Você é mais visível nas redes sociais do que os cabelos de Jamie Fraser em uma charneca.  
-Mas Tobias,só porque eu tenho umas amigas muito dadas e curto fotos de mulheres saradas a cada 3 minutos não é motivo pra ela achar que não sou um cara sério!   
\- Amigo,a questão não é fazer,é saberem que você faz. Seja discreto, criatura! Eu aprendi com minha devota Cris Reinbold que no Brasil tem um dito popular que diz "malandro é malandro e mané é mané". Para de ser Mané!  
-Puxa,sinto que agora tudo parece mais difícil!  
-Difícil o que, cara? Honre o Kilt que você veste e use a melhor arma que você tem pra conquistar essa mulher: Jamie Fraser! Bote verdade cênica nessa joça e quem for mais mole que corra!!!  
-Puxa Tobias,valeu mesmo pela força, me sinto bem mais animado agora. Vou com tudo nesse personagem!   
-É assim que se fala! Lembre que você é um escocês e não um rato de saias!  
-Valeu cara! Agora,que mal pergunte, que música é essa que você estava tocando? É pra série?   
-Ah,a música? Não...é que eu pensei que a gente podia fazer uma homenagem a autora e uma amiga da minha Igreja a Sonia me ensinou uma música em português que tem tudo a ver com ela.  
-Puxa,eu não sabia que você era um leitor tão dedicado. Mas...ela entende português?   
-Entende sim. Já vi pessoas comentando em português na página dela e ela respondendo em inglês. Pode não saber falar qualquer língua, mas fale mal dela pra ver se ela não responde!  
-Ela parece ter o genio bem forte. Disse Sam.  
\- Essa é a minha garota!  
\- O quê?  
-Não, nada...uma frase em português que aprendi.... quer ouvir a música?  
-Claro! Manda ver aí, amigo!  
Tobias pegou o violão e começou a tocar a introdução e cantar com um sotaque carregado:  
“Índia, seus cabelos nos ombros caídos,  
Negros como a noite que não tem luar;  
Seus lábios de rosa para mim sorrindo  
E a doce meiguice desse seu olhar.  
Índia da pele morena,  
Sua boca pequena  
Eu quero beijar.  
Índia, sangue tupi,  
Tens o cheiro da flor.  
Vem, que eu quero te dar  
Todo meu grande amor! “

POVCait....  
. Acordei com uma sensação ruim, depois de tantas bebidas e investidas, consegui falar o que eu queria pro Sam, acho que ele entendeu, nós não podemos ter nada, ele não é o tipo de homem que eu quero, além de poder nos prejudicar profissionalmente ... Mas eu não conseguia me sentir feliz com isso, porque ele mexeu comigo, querendo eu, ou não, ele me balançou e não sei se vou ter forças pra continuar resistindo...Hoje ele me chamou pra um passeio nas montanhas, eu quis dizer não, mas penso que nós temos que ser amigos, mantermos um bom relacionamento, ele é do tipo esportivo, vou tentar acompanhá-lo... Fomos de carro até um certo ponto, começamos a subir uma trilha na montanha, falávamos sobre tudo, família, carreira, cinema, teatro...quando chegamos ao topo, paramos em um mirante e ficamos por algum tempo em silêncio contemplando o visual.... _ É lindo, é de tirar o fôlego....eu disse, sem tirar os olhos da paisagem....._ É maravilhosa, me tira a fala ....ele disse e quando eu olho pra ele, ele está olhando diretamente pra mim e não pra paisagem..._ Você quer dizer a paisagem não é? _ Não... quero dizer, a paisagem é linda, eu sei, já estive várias vezes aqui, mas o que eu quis dizer agora é que você é linda e me tira o fôlego ficar te observando, você sabe disso e finge não saber ..... Eu desviei meu olhar e caminhei mais a frente, ele veio por trás, pôs as mãos em minha cintura, me puxou pra si, encostou sua cabeça nos meus cabelos, me cheirou, deu um suspiro e disse: _ Cait, eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser em nós dois juntos, em você ... você também sente o que está acontecendo entre nós, eu sei disso, pare de resistir, deixe as coisas acontecerem, eu não sou esse tipo de cara que você pensa que eu sou, tudo bem, eu nunca me fixei com mulher nenhuma, mas é porque nunca encontrei ninguém que eu quisesse compartilhar minha vida...você me faz sentir diferente, você me faz ver coisas que eu nunca havia percebido em mim, além de me atrair de uma forma que nenhuma mulher já me atraiu...Nos dê uma chance, vamos tentar....  
Me virei lentamente e olhei pra ele, vi verdade em tudo o que ele disse, meu coração estava acelerado, eu estava trêmula e não pude resistir a um beijo....nos beijamos serenamente, devagar, um beijo lento, molhado...ele tinha gosto de canela, nossas línguas duelavam, seus lábios eram macios, mas exigentes....ficamos ali por minutos, nos permitindo ao toque, ao sabor ... depois de algum tempo abraçados e pensativos eu disse: _ Sam, vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem, nós vamos conviver durante um bom tempo, vamos sem pressa, mas eu vou te pedir pra que sejamos discretos, não quero que ninguém da equipe saiba...e não vamos forçar nada ... _ Tudo bem minha pernalonga, vai ser do jeito que você quiser... Pernalonga? Depois vou perguntar pra ele porque ele me chamou de Pernalonga, porque agora eu só podia pensar nas minhas decisões...  
Não sei se o que fiz foi certo, mas eu não posso negar que eu não consigo não querer ficar com ele...dar uma chance...o certo é que vamos enfrentar várias coisas juntos e isso pode nos fortalecer ou nos derrubar ... o tempo dirá…


	6. Nada tão bom dura obstante

POV Sam ...   
Eu queria gritar, correr, subir o Everest, saltar de paraquedas ..eu estava feliz demais, ela aceitou nos dar uma chance e eu não posso deixar nada de errado acontecer, tenho que fazer uma cerca anti-loiras-saradas-periguetes-assanhadas, para que nenhuma delas ou qualquer outra pessoa possa nos atrapalhar. Sei que vai ser uma tarefa difícil, minha Pernalonga é zangada, mandona, ciumenta ....mas é uma mulher incrível, decidida, inteligente, generosa em suas causas, além de ser gostosa pra caralho, eu quero conhecer seu corpo todo, eu quero estar dentro dela, quero chupar, morder...ela deve gemer gostoso...só de pensar meu pau fica em alerta.  
Estamos no final da pré produção, já fizemos as provas de figurino, cabelo, maquiagem.Agora vamos dividir o trailer, somente uma parede irá nos separar, eu não quero avançar demais pra não assustá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo eu quero tê-la o mais rápido possível pra mim, só pra mim...   
Era sexta feira, tínhamos acabado uma última reunião com o elenco e a produção em relação ao nosso deslocamento para as locações, o pessoal combinou de sair pra beber á noite, eu queria ficar a sós com ela, mas se não tinha jeito, pra ficar perto dela eu iria também, é claro. Chegamos todos juntos, fomos em um carro só, Tobias, Maril, Ron, eu e Cait, era um bar, mas tinha pista de dança também. Sentamos, comemos, bebemos, conversamos, eu estava sentado ao lado dela, e pra minha felicidade ela estava usando um vestido com uma botinha, estava uma delícia, eu tinha que tentar algo. Talvez embalado pela coragem da bebida, botei minha mão nas suas coxas e dei um aperto, ela deu um pulinho na cadeira e me olhou com olhos de quem se assustou, mas que gostou...a danada estava quase me fazendo babar ali na mesa...fiquei passando a mão na sua perna, fazendo carinho, movimentos circulares e insinuantes e aos poucos ela foi abrindo mais as pernas pra mim. O pessoal da mesa não percebia nada, eu continuava a falar sobre uma viagem que eu fiz a um tempo atrás e continuava minhas investidas.   
_ Pessoal tenho que ir ao banheiro, com licença...ela disse. Eu me levantei e dei passagem pra ela, quando ela voltou, eu me levantei novamente e quando ela passou por mim, sussurrou bem baixinho ..._ estou sem calcinha .... Eu quase a agarrei pelo braço e a levei pra primeira parede que eu encontrasse..ah eu ia meter com vontade, mas me segurei e me sentei novamente. Continuamos a conversa e as bebidas, minhas mãos foram novamente pra suas coxas e eu já sabendo o seu estado, abaixei minhas mãos a bainha de seu vestido, levantei bem devagar, ela abriu mais as pernas e eu investi meus dedos com cuidado, a toalha da mesa tampava tudo e eu comecei a fazer movimentos circulares, com pressão, seu clitóris estava inchado e duro, ela estava calada e muito exitada, com o copo na frente da boca, como se estivesse por beber, seu rosto estava vermelho, ela respirava com dificuldade, no momento que eu senti que ela ia gozar nos meus dedos, todos estavam rindo alto de alguma piada, foi o exato momento em que eu a senti gozar, eu queria olhar pra ela, ver suas reações, mas eu tinha que disfarçar. Aos poucos ela foi voltando ao normal e sua respiração estava regular. Tudo estava bem, muito bem...só tinha um pequeno GRANDE problema, eu estava duro como pedra e teria que me aliviar .... será que a Cait vai querer me dar uma mãozinha???

POV Cait…  
.Eu sou uma descarada mesmo, tento me fazer de durona pra ele, mas toda vez que ele tenta alguma coisa eu deixo, eu me derreto, eu não posso ser assim com ele. Todas que foram assim, não estão mais com ele, foi coisa passageira e eu não queria que fosse assim comigo. Nunca tive problemas quanto ao sexo, sempre fui bem liberal em relação a isso, sou do tipo se eu tenho vontade eu vou lá e faço. Mas com ele, pela primeira vez, quero me segurar, eu quero me resguardar, talvez seja pelo medo dele me machucar. O que eu fiz na mesa, eu fiz porque eu tive vontade, fui safada, fui fácil, mas eu não consegui me controlar, a nossa atração é muito forte, é coisa de toque, de pele, nunca senti nada assim antes com ninguém.  
Agora eu o deixei excitado e na vontade, eu queria fazer por ele a mesma coisa que ele fez por mim, mas não tinha jeito, ali não daria mesmo. Certa altura da noite, fomos pra pista dançar um pouco, fomos quase todos, só ficando na mesa o Ron que estava ao telefone com a Terry. Dançamos algum tempo, o Sam bem perto de mim, querendo sempre me tocar, ele estava alucinado querendo o que eu sabia que ele queria. Virei pro lado pra falar com a Maril sobre a música que estava tocando, que eu amava e quando eu viro de volta, tem simplesmente uma loira agarrada com o Sam e o que é pior, dando um beijo nele..._ O que? ...eu disse...parei de dançar e puxei a Maril de volta pra mesa, quando olhei de lado, Sam estava empurrando os braços da moça e gritando: _ Você ta louca? O que você ta fazendo aqui? _ Eu te vi Sam e quis vir aqui te dar um beijo, pelos velhos tempos.... _ Não tem velho tempo e nunca vai ter um novo tempo pra você Rosie, se não ficou bem claro da última vez, eu digo novamente: nós não somos nada um do outro ok? O que tivemos não vale a pena nem catalogar, então suma da minha frente e não chegue mais perto de mim...ele se virou e veio atrás da gente. Eu sentei como um saco de batatas na cadeira, peguei meu copo e comecei a beber, não queria falar com ele. Ele sentou do meu lado, meio sem graça ... _ Desculpe Cait, ela me agarrou, não sei de onde ela surgiu, quando eu vi ela já estava me beijando, eu não queria...._ Pare Sam, pare por favor, você não tem que me pedir desculpas, você não tem que me pedir nada....vamos embora? Pagamos a conta, pegamos o carro e fomos embora, minha cabeça doía não sei se era a bebida ou de tanto pensar em que enroscada eu fui me meter...Sam Heugham teria que comer muito capim se quisesse realmente que eu o levasse a sério…

POV Sam …  
Eu não estava acreditando na minha má sorte, porque? Porque comigo? ....Meu subconsciente me respondia na maior cara de pau: Porque você é um galinha, agora agüenta meu camarada.... Pois é, agora eu tenho que aceitar as conseqüências dos meus atos, mas eu sei que eu não quero ser mais esse cara, eu não sou mais assim, algo dentro de mim mudou, ela está me fazendo mudar. Não que ela esteja exigindo isso de mim, a mudança trata-se talvez de meu amadurecimento, eu quero ser outra pessoa por ela e pra ela, mas também quero ser melhor pra mim mesmo, porque eu sei que eu sou melhor com ela....  
Os dias se passaram, nós trabalhávamos arduamente, ás vezes era um trabalho extenuante, que nos consumia fisicamente e mentalmente, não tínhamos energia pra mais nada quando íamos dormir. Estávamos no set e teria uma cena em que a Claire faria o atendimento no ombro machucado do Jamie, era uma cena em que teríamos contato físico, ela deveria me enfaixar e a cena pedia que houvesse muita sensualidade nos olhares. Ensaiamos as falas várias vezes e na hora de ensaiarmos os gestos, eu estava tremendo e ela também estava nervosa, não conseguíamos falar corretamente, errávamos toda hora, havia momentos em que ela me enfaixava com raiva nos olhos, em outros, as falas saíam trocadas, estava foda..._ Para tudo, o que houve com vocês hoje meninos? ... Disse o Ron, nos fazendo parar... _ Vocês não estão concentrados, essa cena é importante, na verdade é o primeiro contato físico que a Claire tem com o Jamie, é pele na pele, é olho no olho....cadê a parceria? Cadê a cumplicidade? Nós vamos sair do estúdio por 15 minutos, eu quero que vocês conversem e seja o que for que estiver acontecendo, que resolvam isso. Eu vou rodar esse take hoje e nada vai sair fora do cronograma ..resolvam isso....ele repetiu e todos saíram do estúdio, nos deixando sozinhos.  
Eu e ela nos olhamos, ficamos assim por uns momentos, e quando começamos a falar, falamos juntos : _ Eu quero....eu disse, _ Eu posso...ela disse....Paramos ao mesmo tempo. _ Olha Cait, vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos dar tudo da gente nessa cena, vamos esquecer tudo o que está nos chateando, isso é nosso trabalho, é a chance da nossa vida, eu não quero me prejudicar e nem prejudicar você....você concorda? ...Ela suavizou o semblante e disse _ Sim, tudo bem Sam, eu concordo com você, vamos fazer isso acontecer, me desculpe, eu não quero ser chata, é só que tudo isso me deixa ansiosa demais, está acontecendo tudo junto...o trabalho da minha vida, mudança de país....você...você está acontecendo, ta entendendo? Mas vamos passar por cima de tudo isso, essa cena vai ser a melhor, vamos deixar a emoção e o nosso coração atuar nela Sam...eu to pronta...Sorrimos um pro outro, demos um abraço carinhoso,nos levantamos e chamamos o pessoal...estávamos prontos...naquela cena o amor de Jamie e Claire estava começando a aflorar e com certeza o nosso estava no mesmo caminho, ali naquele momento demos as mãos e sabíamos de uma forma ou de outra as nossas vidas estavam entrelaçadas para sempre...

Pov Tobias  
Eu estava distraído vendo a cena do Sam e da Cait, pra ver se o garoto estava mandando bem. De repente ouço ao meu lado uma voz que me fez sair do ar:  
\- Essa cena é incrível ,não é?   
Era a minha Índia. Eu mal conseguia falar,mas precisava responder.  
-Você gosta muito desses personagens não é?   
-Gosto. Gosto muito do Frank também.   
Fiz a minha cara de cachorro na chuva.  
-Você está brincando, ninguém se importa com o Frank.  
-Claro que eu me importo,Tobias. Frank é um grande homem.   
-Você está falando isso só por falar...Mas isso não importa, você realmente gostou da música que eu cantei ontem na reunião?   
-Gostei sim,claro! E eu realmente adoro o Frank. Só por causa dessa sua dúvida vou escrever hoje mesmo um artigo sobre ele e enviar primeiro pra você. Mas,responda... Porque você está duvidando tanto hoje das minhas afirmações?   
Ela parecia culpada...muito bem, eu ainda sou bom nisso. Pensei. Então respondi;  
-Por nada. Bem, eu na verdade tenho outra música pra te mostrar,mas essa está em vídeo. Você tem tempo de ver?  
-Claro,vamos para o escritório do Ron.  
Sentamos lado a lado e eu peguei o meu tablet e mostrei pra ela minha nova canção :  
-Talvez você não me reconheça no video por causa da peruca. Expliquei  
-Não importa, vou saber que é você. Agora não me mate de curiosidade, aperte logo o play :  
https://youtu.be/63oPLMiSNSg

Pov Sam;   
as coisas entre a Cait e eu continuam tensas mesmo depois da conversa, senti isso pela espetada da agulha na filmagem; o Tobias já me aconselhou mas ele não entende que tenho que controlar as barbies de 1,99 que querem aparecer para se bronzear com a minha fama e ainda por cima tem a Cait que me fulmina todas as vezes que entra no TT e descobre uma foto nova de abacate ou dois copos de água de copo que eu RT das minhas antigas amigas. Outro dia fui levar um chá como desculpa para puxar papo e encontro ela conversando por áudio no Whatsapp com um tal de Tonho da Monn perguntando se ela tinha gostado de relembrar os velhos tempos no sábado passado. Que tempos passados seriam esses? preciso sentar com a Cait e saber disso... até fui no TT dela saber se ela como eu que um pouco de Whisky ou insônia faz com que eu escreva minha vida ao mundo, mas a mulher é misteriosa, discreta e difícil, oh coração sofredor esse meu!!!

POV Cait....  
As coisas parecem que estão se acertando, estamos encontrando um equilíbrio, ao menos no trabalho, me sinto muito segura com ele, nossas cenas são sempre tão intensas e procuramos fazer sempre que elas tenham a emoção que o texto tem. Em relação ao que sentimos um pelo outro, não sei o que pensar...eu o quero, quero sua companhia, quero seu humor, seu carinho, sua inteligência, sua sensibilidade .....seu corpo...ah seu corpo, como quero....Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não quero, não quero principalmente a possibilidade de estar em algum lugar com ele e a qualquer momento ser abordada por alguma loira maldita me dizendo que ele é dela, que ele fez isso ou aquilo...Não nasci pra isso, sempre tive meus pés no chão em um relacionamento, sempre soube dar direção a eles, mesmo não estando com alguém no momento, eu tinha as rédeas em minhas mãos e agora ....agora sinto que estou desgovernada, a mercê de qualquer direção que isso irá me levar, me sinto muito insegura.  
Ontem o Tonho da Moon mandou mensagem pra mim, conversamos por algum tempo, ele é um bom amigo que se tornou um algo a mais, cheio de idas e vindas. Nós não somos e nunca estivemos apaixonados um pelo outro, mas ele me dá segurança, me faz ter os pés no chão...em matéria de sexo, ele não me agrada muito, ele é uma baunilha vencida...posso contar nos dedos de uma mão a quantidade de vezes que ele me fez gozar, até conhecer o Sam isso me bastava, mas me digam Sassenachs, como se contentar com isso, quando eu posso ter o Sam? Por quanto tempo eu o teria? Eis a questão .... Sou uma mulher de 34 anos, tenho um relógio impertinente fazendo tic tac nos meus ouvidos....quero ter minha família, filhos...o Sam seria a pessoa certa? São tantas perguntas, tantos questionamentos.  
O Tonho ficou de me fazer uma visita aqui no set dentro de poucos dias, vai ser bom ter alguém com quem eu possa conversar sobre tudo, será que ele vai me entender? Espero que o Sam não implique com ele...tenho que conversar com ele antes.  
E os dias foram passando, eu me esqueci completamente da chegada do Tonho, estávamos no refeitório após o almoço, fazendo uma horinha até começarmos novamente. O Sam parecia feliz, estava brincalhão com todos, nós ríamos de tudo, eu e ele estávamos fazendo muitas externas e em uma delas nós dois pegamos alguns carrapatos, talvez pelos cavalos e isso foi motivo de muita zoeira entre nós. O clima estava de bom pra ótimo. Eu estava comendo uma maçã quando ele chegou perto de mim, me abraçou carinhosamente pediu um pedaço e eu dei na sua boca...cada gesto, cada ação, cada palavra que trocávamos parecia que íamos entrar em combustão... Ele engoliu o pedaço, me soltou e muito empolgado disse: _ Cait, vamos sair pra jantar hoje á noite? Só eu e você. Eu conheço um restaurante de comida mexicana muito legal, você vai gostar...vamos, diga sim pra mim ...Eu não tinha como negar, era o que eu queria também, estar com ele sozinha ...enchi meus pulmões de ar ...._Tudo be.... _ Cait eu to aqui... Sam e eu nos viramos assustados com a intromissão e quando eu vejo quem é, eu corri pra abraçá-lo com vontade, me joguei em cima do Tonho da Moon, abraçando, ele me rodopiava no ar... me colocou no chão e rimos um pro outro, quando eu me lembrei do Sam e olhei pra apresentá-los, ele havia sumido dali, ele ficou chateado...eu sinto...o que faço agora?


	7. No amor e na guerra…

Pov sam:   
eu estava sem chão . Como ela pode? Quando tempo q estou sem transar esperando por ela! Ela m aparece com esse filhote de cruz credo. Sou menos vaidoso do q as pessoas pensam mas sei q sou melhor q esse Tonho da moon!  
Entrei no trailer desesperado e chutei uma cadeira. Eu não entendo ,achei q rolou uma conexão ,algo só nosso mas pelo jeito era nosso incluindo esse demente!  
Escuto a porta batendo e era ela com cara de criança levada. _gostou do meu ficante,Tonho da moon? _qual é o seu problema? Quer aumentar seu passe? Quer q eu me apaixone por VC? Então pegue sua medalha, VC conseguiu ,balfe! Pode comer meu coração pela manhã com mel!  
_sam, não é isso. Eu não queria lhe machucar. Eu falei q daria errado...eu TB gos...  
_pelo amor ao whisky! VC não gosta de mim, se gostasse a gente já estaria como um casal público e VC comeria o haggis da vovó! Mas não, VC preferiu jogar comigo ....agora é minha jogada. Por favor, me deixe e fique com o Tonho da moon.  
Ela deu um olhar triste e saiu. Eu coloquei uma dose dupla de whiskey e peguei o celular :  
"Rosie, VC gosta de comida mexicana? Que tal um jantar mas no México.topa?"  
"E a victoria's angel da perna comprida?"  
" bateu asas e voou ...agora quero um shot de tequila lambido na sua barriga"  
" eu lhe encontro no aeroporto "

Pov Le Terryble 

Eu sabia que realizar o meu sonho de me transformar na dona do meu livro favorito ia me custar alguma coisa. Mas não podia imaginar que seria exatamente minha privacidade! Todo mundo tem sonhos e fantasias que nem sempre pode realizar na juventude e eu sou um ser humano normal, mesmo sendo maravilhosa e inteligente. E bem agora que minha vida estava completa , mandando no homem que manda na minha série e realizando meu sonho de juventude, me acontece uma coisa dessas!  
Até agora ninguém sabia da minha vida paralela secreta. Nem mesmo o meu marido. Tudo bem que eu mando nele, mas isso seria uma coisa que ele passaria na minha cara o resto da vida! Então nem ele e nem ninguém precisava saber que faço cover de Sia em boates gls. As pessoas são muito preconceituosas e jamais perdoariam uma mulher ousada como eu, que sempre quis ser cantora,modelo e atriz, mas meus pais por fazerem parte do M M M M (Movimento pela Manutenção da Moral das Moças) nunca permitiram. E logo hoje as 03 da madrugada quando vou saindo pela porta dos fundos da boate depois de uma apresentação magnifica sou surpreendida por uma mulher de olhos enormes,maltrapilha que me olhavs com cara de Geillis Duncan que viu as pedras. Tentei correr mas ela me alcançou! Me debati mas ela sentou sobre mim amassando todo o meu figurino do show.  
-Calma! Não precisa correr, eu sou apenas uma fã.   
-Ah! "Ainda bem" Pensei... Uma fã da Sia.   
-Não- Ela sorriu mostrando as falhas nos dentes- sou fã do seu outro trabalho. Sou fã do seu marido também e principalmente da minha alma gemea e futuro marido que trabalha com vocês.  
"Estou ferrada". Pensei. Aconteceu o que eu mais temia. Não adiantava correr, eu não tinha nem mesmo um tijolo pra jogar em cima dela. Tinha que tentar domar a fera....  
\- Ah querida, uma fã de Outlander. Que maravilha!Se você quiser uma foto e um autógrafo do Sam eu consigo com prazer. Anote aqui seu endereço, linda!  
Ela me olhou com os olhos de uma serpente pronta pra dar o bote. Sua risada ecoou pelo beco escuro.  
-Hahahahahahahaha. Foto autografada? Ta pensando que eu sou otária ???Pra quê ter fotos se eu posso ter o próprio?   
-Minha linda, eu não posso sequestrar um homem daquele tamanho e enviar pra você.   
-Não precisa. Eu quero apenas que você me consiga o papel da Claire!   
"Ah, meu Deus, essa é doida de pedra". Respirei fundo e me acalmei.  
\- Querida, já escolheram uma Claire. Mas não se preocupe, ela é muito feia e ele a ideia. Tivemos até que aumentar o salário dele pra ele aceitar contracenar com ela. Por isso que estamos sem dinheiro pra nada.  
-Mas que boa notícia!   
-Realmente, agora anote seu endereço pra eu te enviar a foto. Preciso ir antes que o leite com sonifero que dei pra meu marido passe o efeito.  
Ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos :  
-O quê? Ta pensando que vai escapar da minha chantagem assim de boa? Eu tirei fotos da sua performance de cover da Sia lá dentro. Se não fizer o que eu mandar boto as fotos na rede e adeus sossego pra você.   
Eu tremia. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Vi diante de mim a minha vida arruinada. Me vi costurando roupas nos porões de uma fábrica de falsificação de marcas famosas. Era o meu fim! Eu tinha que fazer algo pra reverter a situação. Apelei pra vaidade dela. Respirei fundo e disse fingindo calma.  
-Querida...não precisamos chegar a esse ponto. Vamos ser amigas. Posso conseguir pra você muitas informações. Posso ser uma excelente "source" pra suas atividades. Você vai ficar tão famosa na Internet que o Sam vai notar você e certamente se apaixonar. Eu faço questão de mandar seus posts pra ele por dm.   
Ela pareceu gostar da ideia e disse me olhando fixamente :  
\- Sério? Até que não é má ideia você trabalhar pra mim....  
-Mas isso é muito mais do que trabalhar querida. Nós vamos ser melhores amigas!  
Os olhos dela ficaram brilhantes. Dos males o menor,meu plano de manter minha carreira secreta no anonimato estava funcionando. Ela quase gritou:  
\- Amigas????Melhores amigas! Nunca tive uma melhor amiga! Que felicidade !  
Ela me abraçou e começou a dançar comigo no beco escuro cantando desafinada: Siiiiiiing me a soooooong of a lass that is goooooone  
Saaaaaaay, could that lass be I?  
Merry of souuuuuuuul she sailed on a daiiiiiiiis  
Over the sea to Skyyyyyyyyye

Ela me deu seu contato. Não precisei dar os meus porque ela já tinha até o meu número de passaporte.   
E foi assim que eu conheci a minha "amiga" Doida do Twitter .  
POV Cait .... _   
O que houve com você Cait? Você não abriu a boca pra falar e nem comer nada, eu fiz algo errado? ...Tonho me perguntava enquanto estávamos jantando no restaurante do hotel em que ele estava hospedado. Eu não conseguia disfarçar meu desgosto, hoje pela manhã quando eu estava saindo do trailer, dei de cara com o Sam de malas na mão, entrando em um taxi e pra minha desagradável surpresa, a tal da Rosie, estava esperando dentro do carro e quando ele entrou, eles se beijaram...mais tarde fiquei sabendo que ele havia ido pra uma pequena viagem de fim de semana pra Cancun com a fulana... não estou sabendo lidar com isso e minha cara me entrega tão fácil .... Olhei pro Tonho e digo: _ Não é nada não Tonho, é que eu estou um pouco cansada das filmagens e estou com saudades de meus pais e minhas irmãs, na próxima folga eu tenho que ir na Irlanda visitá-los...mas está tudo bem...dei um sorrisinho e um selinho nele..ele relaxou ... _ Vamos subir pro meu quarto? Eu quero ficar com você... _ Sim, vamos, quero tirar meus sapatos apertados... Ele se levantou, me deu a mão e subimos pelo elevador. Quando chegamos no quarto, ele foi tirar a roupa no closet, colocou um pijama cor de vinho com bolinhas, ficou com as meias..._ Cait, você não vai tomar banho? Você sabe que eu gosto dela bem limpinha né? ... _ Oh, sim, claro, me lembro, vou lá e já volto...Enquanto eu tomava banho, minha mente só ficava imaginando o Sam com aquela sirigaita, eu precisava de algo pra me fazer esquecer, eu precisava do Tonho, mesmo ele sendo uma baunilha vencida eu precisava de sexo hoje, e ele estava ali, pronto... Entrei no quarto e ele estava lá, deitado, com as pernas cruzadas, balançando os pés com as meias brancas.... _ Vem cá rosa do meu jardim... Ele me chamou e eu fui, deitei ao seu lado, ele me abraçou, me beijou...mas eu não conseguia estar ali com ele... Ele começou a tirar meu babydoll , a chupar meus seios...e nada, não conseguia sentir nada, eu estava no automático e seca como o deserto do Saara..._ Cait, você não está legal, não quero fazer amor com uma boneca, tudo bem se você não quiser, tá tudo bem mesmo, vamos dormir...amanhã é um novo dia. ... Ele me deu um beijo na testa, se virou, apagou o abajour e dormiu. Eu fiquei ali, olhando pra cima, pra escuridão, eu queria luz na minha vida, eu queria a minha felicidade, eu queria Sam Heughan…

 

POV Sam...   
Chegamos no hotel em Cancun, por volta das 11 da manhã, estava calor, muito sol, o mar estava azul. Eu estava acompanhado de uma loira gostosa, o que eu poderia querer mais? ....Cara, você é muito burro mesmo, isso é pergunta que se faça? O que você poderia querer mais? A resposta, não saia da sua cabeça, e tinha um nome, um corpo, uma boca, uma bunda... e se chamava Caitriona Balfe... Balancei minha cabeça como se fosse pra apagar os pensamentos e me virei pra Rosie que estava me esperando pra subirmos pra suíte. O quarto era legal, com vista pro mar, uma paisagem maravilhosa..._ Meu bombomzinho, eu vou colocar meu biquíni pra gente ir pra praia ok? Eu quero tomar tekila, comer guacamole,tenho que comprar um batom rosa, porque eu esqueci o meu em casa, mas tem que ser rosa chiclete... ah quero comprar um chapéu, porque eu não posso tomar sol, sou muito branquinha não sou meu beijinho de coco? ....Fiquei olhando pra ela, ela estava fazendo biquinho pra falar e meu estômago deu voltas, pensando em tantos nomes de doces que ela já me chamou desde que nos encontramos..._ Sim, você é muito branca Rosie, vamos fazer isso tudo sim....  
Chegamos na areia, ela se estirou na cadeira de praia do hotel, botou os óculos escuros, colocou os fones de ouvido e ficou ali se bronzeando... depois de algum tempo, eu cheguei perto dela, tirei seu fone e disse que ia buscar umas bebidas pra gente no bar e ela disse que tudo bem. E lá fui eu, cheguei lá, pedi dois drinks refrescantes e enquanto eu esperava,eu vi dois amigos meus da faculdade conversando, fui até lá.... _ Ted, Marc, cara que coincidência encontrar vocês aqui .... _ Sam, quanto tempo cara, que ce tá fazendo aqui? _ Eu to com uma garota, mas e vocês? _ Ah a gente tá numa convenção do trabalho, mas hoje é folga e estamos bebendo pra comemorar uma promoção do Marc....disse o Ted..._ Senta aí bebe com a gente ..... E foi o que eu fiz, eu queria era beber até cair pra esquecer que a Cait estava nesse momento nos braços daquele caipira do Tonho da Moon. Bebemos a tarde toda, eu fiquei chapado, por várias vezes tentei ligar pro celular da Cait pra dizer pra ela que ela era minha e só minha, mas eu não conseguia achar a porra do nome dela, não conseguia digitar nada...comecei a cantar com os caras, junto com a banda que tocava no bar, cantamos e ficamos bêbados...já era noite quando eu consegui me arrastar pro quarto, quando eu cheguei lá, Rosie estava estirada na cama, pelada. Eu pensei comigo, não posso ter a Cait, mas eu tenho a Rosie. Eu preciso de sexo e ela é mulher, está ali, nua na cama...Já fui tirando minhas roupas, fiquei de cueca e quando eu chego perto dela na cama, ela parecia um camarão na frigideira, ela estava vermelha, inchada.... _ O que houve Rosie? ...Ela fez biquinho e começou a chorar .... _ Você me esqueceu na praia, eu dormi, não tinha passado o filtro solar, estou com insolação...ela disse chorando ... _ Ai caramba Rosie, sinto muito, eu encontrei com alguns amigos da faculdade e começamos a beber ..... _ Não fala nada Sam, não me toque, não durma nem na cama comigo, porque se você me encostar, mesmo sem querer, eu não vou aguentar a dor...._ Tudo bem, eu vou dormir no chão....Olhei pra ela e disse novamente: _ Sinto muito...  
E assim foi meu fim de semana , a Rosie ficou na cama, com dores, eu a ajudava com a medicação e tentava diminuir minha culpa, mas acho que eu não tinha desculpas, eu não me lembrei dela mesmo, talvez fosse meu subconsciente me dando sinais que eu estava fazendo a coisa errada ....  
Desci até a recepção pra fazer o chack out do hotel e enquanto eu aguardava, me sentei e peguei uma revista pra ler,e quando eu abro a revista, quem está nela? Sim Sassenachs, Caitriona Balfe em várias poses sensuais... e pra jogar a pá de cal em cima de mim, ela estava de lingerie, em um anúncio da Victória Secrets, fiquei ali, babando e meu pau crescendo, eu estava muito necessitado, precisava me aliviar...discretamente peguei a revista enrolei na minha mão e procurei o banheiro...e foi vendo suas fotos que eu fiquei na mão do palhaço e me aliviei...


	8. Reconstruindo as pontes

POV Cait ...   
Era segunda feira, havíamos trabalhado o dia inteiro, eu estava no trailer, estava de roupão, penteava meus cabelos, os enxugando com uma toalha, quando eu dei um grito de susto ao sentir que um bicho havia caído na minha cabeça e estava entranhado nos meus cabelos....No mesmo instante a porta do meu quarto se abriu e um Sam, sem camisa, de cabelos molhados, somente de bermuda e de olhos assustados perguntou: _ O que houve Cait? _ Um bicho, um bicho no meu cabelo, tira, tira por favor....eu quase não conseguia falar...Ele chegou perto de mim, botou a mão no meu cabelo e tirou uma lagartixa de tamanho médio e jogou pela janela ... _ Pronto, está tudo bem, você está bem? ...Ele perguntou, me segurando pelos ombros... _ Sim, está tudo bem, foi só o susto, eu não tenho medo desses bichinhos, só que não é agradável, eles são gelados ... Nós nos olhamos, estávamos muito próximos, eu podia sentir sua respiração, seu hálito de canela... _ Como foi seu fim de semana? ...Ele me perguntou... _ Ah foi ótimo, eu estava em boa companhia, o Tonho é um cara legal, me faz feliz, temos uma conexão juntos.... _ O meu também foi maravilhoso, sol, mar, uma loira gostosa pra tirar o atraso....foi tudo de bom... _ Ah sim, que bom né? Foi bom pra nós dois então ....A gente se olhava e cada um sabia que aquilo, não era verdade, nós não éramos muito bom com mentiras um pro outro, talvez pela necessidade da emoção verdadeira nas nossas interpretações, eu sabia que ele não estava falando a verdade e ele sabia o mesmo de mim..._ É mentira Cait, meu fim de semana foi uma merda, aquela garota é uma chata, eu fui beber com uns amigos que encontrei lá e esqueci dela na praia, ela dormiu e teve insolação, deu tudo errado, não sei se foi por obra do acaso ou se foi por mim mesmo, porque você não saia da minha cabeça, eu bebi porque eu queria te esquecer, mas nada adiantou, não aconteceu nada entre eu e ela Cait, acredite em mim por favor....Eu estava estática, olhando pra ele, eu sabia que ele falava a verdade e ele merecia e minha verdade também... _ O meu fim de semana também não deu certo Sam, não rolou, o Tonho...você sabe...eu não consegui também, eu só pensava em você com essa mulher..._Eu.... _ Não fala nada Cait porque eu vou te beijar.... E ele me beijou, nós nos beijamos, enlouquecidamente, como se fosse nossos últimos momentos de vida, eu o agarrei pelo pescoço, puxando ele pra mim, ele me abraçava, passando as mãos nas laterais do meu corpo, pelos meus quadris...   
_ Tira a roupa pra mim Cait, eu quero te ver nua.  
Eu tirei devagar meu roupão e o deixei cair pelo chão.Ele me olhava com desejo e adoração. Ele veio até mim, me beijou devagar, sua língua envolvia a minha, fazendo movimentos como se estivesse me fodendo ... Ahhh eu não posso mais resistir, eu o quero, eu o quero com todas as minhas forças ... Olhei pra ele e seu pau estava duro como um poste, abaixei minhas mãos e tirei sua bermuda...e OMG como? Como pode ser tão grande assim? Ele me olhava com certo orgulho e fazia cara de safado... Ele me abraçou de novo, me beijou e eu senti a força de sua ereção na minha barriga, eu já estava ao ponto de explodir, quando ele me pediu pra me recostar na cabeceira da cama, junto as almofadas...._ Cait, se toque pra mim querida, eu quero te ver, eu fantasiei esse momento nesses últimos meses...   
Eu comecei tocando meus seios que estavam duros, firmes, fazia movimentos sensuais, desci minhas mãos devagar, pela minha barriga, minhas coxas, abri minhas pernas e comecei a me acariciar...ele me olhava como se fosse me engolir inteira, sua excitação era mais que evidente...Ele chegou perto de mim, ao lado da cama e começou a se acariciar também, eu olhava como hipnotizada, acho que eu não iria durar muito...  
_ Não goze Cait, quando você gozar eu quero estar dentro de você, é com meu pau que isso vai acontecer, ele disse apontando pro pau dele...  
_ Vem aqui Sam, chegue aqui, eu quero sentir seu gosto...Ele chegou ao lado da cama,eu me ajoelhei no colchão e o provei, ahhh ele era enorme, mas eu tinha uma boca grande e me deliciei no meu vai e vem, eu lambia, chupava...  
_ Ahhh Cait, isso, faz assim....você é gostosa pra caralho, eu não vou aguentar muito tempo meu bem...  
Ele puxou da minha boca, abriu a mesinha ao lado e tirou uma camisinha de dentro e enquanto ele a colocava, ele me olhava com luxúria..  
_ Eu vou te foder tão gostoso Cait, que você vai pedir pra eu parar, porque você não vai aguentar...  
_ Vamos ver, me prove...  
E ele veio, entrou com vontade, nós dois demos um gemido de satisfação e o nosso vai e vem começou, ele me estocava fundo, eu gemia, gritava...Não estávamos nem aí se alguém da equipe estava ouvindo ou não...Aquilo era um sonho, nunca senti essa conexão com ninguém, depois de várias estocadas, nós gozamos quase que juntos, um gritando o nome do outro... ficamos unidos, mesmo quando as nossas respirações voltavam ao normal, ele me abraçou, fazia carinho nos meus cabelos e aos poucos acabamos dormindo um nos braços do outro....

POV Sam....  
Acordei com alguma coisa se mexendo nos meu pés, era algo macio, peludo......levantei a cabeça e era o Eddie, o gato da Cait, se enroscando nos meus pés.  
Eu não queria me mexer, pra não acordar minha deusa, que estava como uma gata, dormindo de barriga pra baixo. Ela estava nua e o lençol cobria só um pouco do seu corpo, eu podia observar a curva perfeita de sua bunda, suas costas longas, sua pele lisa...seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e sua mão encostava de leve em seus lábios...eu queria beijá-la de novo, eu queria ela de novo...O Eddie começou a miar, pedindo comida..._ Eddie cala a boca, você vai acordá-la caramba, sai daqui seu gato gordo, você perdeu a vez meu camarada, ela agora é minha gata e eu não vou dividi-la com ninguém, muito menos com você... Levantei devagar e coloquei a comida dele, caso contrário ele iria estragar meus planos.... Fiquei por um momento olhando pra ela, pensei que eu era um cara sortudo da porra e eu não sabia onde colocar tanta felicidade.  
Eu a quis no primeiro momento em que eu a vi, achei que seria fácil, mas não foi e sei que não será...muitas coisas podem nos atrapalhar, mas eu juro que vou fazer de tudo pra que dê certo, eu espero que ela queira isso também.  
Nós precisamos conversar, mas no momento eu só quero me enterrar nesse corpo perfeito..temos pouco tempo, pois temos gravação agora na parte da manhã.... Me inclinei e comecei dando beijinhos em sua nuca, fui descendo devagar...ela começou a se mexer, ela sentiu o que estava acontecendo..quando eu cheguei na curva de sua bunda, a diaba se virou e eu fiquei de cara a cara com a parte dela que eu ainda não havia provado, mas que iria provar agora...ela gemeu e eu não perdi mais tempo, abri suas pernas, mergulhei e fui com tudo...   
_ hum, o senhor tem uma língua maravilhosa Sr. Heughan.... Ela disse com sua voz rouca um tempo depois.  
_ só a língua Mrs. Balfe?   
_ Dá pro gasto...hahaha ... ela disse e eu comecei a beliscá-la .. _ Para Sam, para por favor, eu morro de cócegas...você é muito convencido, mas é gostoso, tá bom assim? Eu me entrego, você é todo gostoso e é meu? Você é meu Sam? ...Ela perguntou me olhando séria...  
_ Ah Cait, como você pode me questionar isso?...Você não vê? Eu estou entregue também, eu sou todo seu se você quiser...  
_ Então eu quero você Sam Heugahn ...Ela me disse e me puxou pra cama novamente, chegaríamos atrasados com certeza.  
Chegamos aos estúdios um pouco além da hora, hoje seria gravação interna, iríamos passar o texto, fazer as marcações, a rotina normal, quando o Ron fez sinal pra mim e pra Cait chegarmos até ele.  
_ Sam, Cait eu quero que vocês conheçam a nossa nova contratação, ela é amiga da Le Terryble e vai nos ajudar na assessoria a vocês, nós decidimos contratá-la. Ela vai ficar encarregada somente de vocês dois, vai ser a sombra, tudo que vocês precisarem vão recorrer a ela ok? ...Antes de podermos responder, uma mulher de cabelos médio e cheios, bem cheios , loira, peituda e robusta entra no estúdio e nos cumprimenta, nos abraçando e beijando com muita vontade...ela me apertava tanto que eu achava que ela iria quebrar meus ossos..._ Oi MachoSam...quer dizer, oi Sam, tudo bem? Eu me chamo Doida do TT ... ela dizia sem me soltar...com muito custo consegui me desfazer, só então ela cumprimentou a Cait..._ Oi TonhoCait ...ops, quer dizer , oi Cait, prazer em conhecê-la...nós vamos ser grandes amigas, já prevejo isso, você não ? ....Cait só olhava pra ela com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada e eu não queria nem pensar o que poderia acontecer daqui pra frente, o que eu estou prevendo é que eu vou ter grandes problemas com essa Doida do TT....

POV Cait....  
Relaxa Cait, ele já deve estar chegando, se ele marcou, ele vem. _ Mas Doida do TT ele já está mais de 40 minutos atrasado, será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele não me ligou...ele te ligou? _ Não, ele só disse que tinha que resolver algumas coisas e que depois viria nos encontrar aqui pra jantar e discutirmos algumas coisas sobre o evento...  
Minha estranha assessora disse com cara de quem estava me achando uma chata....Passou mais 20 minutos e nada, o telefone da Doida tocou ...._ Oi Sam, ah sim. Ok. Tudo bem, eu vou avisar a ela, tchau. _ Cait, vamos embora, ele não vai poder vir, disse que teve uma emergência com um amigo e que depois vai te ligar, só não o fez agora, porque ele não teria tempo de te explicar tudo.   
_ Ok, tudo bem, ele deve ter tido um bom motivo...Levantamos e fomos embora, ela iria pro trailer comigo, pois havia um documento que eu assinei que teria que entregar a ela.  
Chegamos ao trailer e eu estranhei uma penumbra de luz acesa na janela do quarto do Sam. Se ele não estava lá, porque a luz? Eu fui na frente, abri a porta principal e quando eu abro a porta do quarto dele, tudo não fazia sentido, ele estava na cama, nu, com 2 loiras, também nuas....Ele estava montado em uma delas, enquanto a outra chupava os seios da outra... ascendi a luz e os 3 me olharam com cara de prazer...._ Não, não, porque? Porque Sam? Porque comigo? Comecei a gritar...olhei pra doida do TT e ela ria pra mim, ela estava gargalhando .....  
_ Cait, Cait, Cait....acorda querida, Cait, pelo amor de Deus, o que foi? .... Eu estava sentada na cama, meu rosto molhado de lágrimas e ele me segurava com firmeza pelos ombros, me olhando com cara de sono e assustado....._ Shhh calma querida, tá tudo bem, foi só um sonho...um pesadelo ...eu to aqui com você..Shhhhh....Ele me abraçou e fazia carinho nos meus cabelos...sua voz sussurrante foi me acalmando, mas eu não queria lembrar de nada, eu queria dormir nos braços dele e não pensar em mais nada...  
_ Vou pegar um copo d´água pra você, só um minuto... _ Não, não...não vá, não sai daqui não...Eu disse, o agarrando e não o deixando sair..  
._ Tudo bem, você quer falar? ... _ Não, eu só quero dormir aqui com você...me abraça Sam, me abraça por favor....  
_ Vem cá baby...ele me abraçou, virou pro lado e apagou a luz do abajour...Ficamos em silêncio, mas ele não parava de me fazer carinhos...até que eu relaxei e me deixei levar pelo sono...  
_ Acorda dorminhoca....abri os olhos e ele estava ali, mais lindo do que nunca, de banho tomado, aquela barba ralinha por fazer, estava de bermuda, tênis, todo esportivo e lindo, e cheirava super bem, carregava uma bandeja com café e coisas deliciosas e eu pensava que eu estava muito, mas muito encrencada...esse homem, apesar de todos os seus defeitos, estava sendo perfeito pra mim, e eu sabia que isso era muito perigoso...parei de pensar.  
_ Hummm, assim você me acostuma mal Mr. Heughan ... _ Pra você minha rainha, eu sou seu servo e vou fazer todas as suas vontades... Ele disse me entregando a bandeja e abaixando a cabeça...._ Hahaha Sam, deixa de onda, eu sei que você vai comer também, olha o tanto que tem aqui e como eu sei que você é um trator pra comida, vêm, senta aqui, vamos tomar café.  
Tomamos café juntos, tudo estava ótimo. Ficamos em silêncio, eu olhei pra ele e ele estava me olhando...._ Cait, você quer falar sobre o pesadelo? Eu to aqui pra você...   
_ Não foi nada de mais Sam, ou melhor, foi algo ruim sim...mas foi sonho não é? Aquilo não aconteceu de verdade...tá tudo bem..._ Foi com seus pais? Suas irmãs? Foi comigo? ... Eu respirei fundo, antes de dizer: _ Sim, foi com você. Sonhei que você tinha marcado de se encontrar comigo, mas me deu bolo e quando eu cheguei aqui, você estava na cama com 2 loiras..os 3 nús, na cama...olhei pra baixo, me lembrando da cena...Que boba eu, não liga pra mim não...eu disse dando um sorriso sem graça...   
Ele chegou perto de mim me abraçou e depois me afastou pra olhar nos meus olhos .....  
_ Cait, isso foi um sonho, isso não vai acontecer, nós estamos bem, não estamos? ...Eu balancei a cabeça concordando...  
_ Então baby, esquece isso...Vamos, tome um banho, troque de roupa, hoje é domingo, vou te levar pra fazer um passeio que a senhora nunca irá esquecer Mrs. Balfe...Me disse me dando tapinhas no bumbum .... _ Ahhh, não esqueça, calce tênis viu?.... Disse rindo de mim...   
Eu ri também me lembrando da vez que eu fui fazer uma caminhada com ele e estava com saltos...Tomei meu banho, peguei uma roupa, os tênis...e quando eu me abaixo para calçá-los, um lampejo de memória me veio a mente...A Doida do TT gargalhando....parei por um instante e pensei o que foi aquilo? Provavelmente nada, já que foi apenas um sonho...me troquei e fui animada curtir meu domingo…

Pov sam:   
como ela pode sonhar com q fiz alguns meses atrás? Na época foi bacana mas minha deusaa m mata tesão q nem sinto falta de outras putarias. Deve ser obra da doida do tt ,aliás essa guria poderia parar de mandar fts daas pelancas dela para mim.  
Dirigir com cait ao meu lado é perigoso, só desejo olhar para ela ...  
O estacionamento perto da trilha q iríamos fazer estava vazio então antes de sair trocamos beijos e senti os dedos habilidosos dela na minha bermuda._ já assim,moço? E ela pegou com força na minha ereçao _ mas q menina abusada! Ela riu e abaixou minha calça liberando meu pênis ereto ..._cait, não ,aqui não.._ está vazio,bobo e duvido q VC vá durar. Quando notei ela está com os labios macios na glande e lambendo o líquido q já saia da ponta. Eu só sabia gemeer em reação à paixão com q ela me chuipava e brincava com minhas bolas. Eu está perto tão perto._ Eu vou gozar ,amor _pode vir, quero provar VC! Essas palavras me tiraram qualquer controle e gozei fundo na garganta dela.  
Quando estava m recuperando ela sorriu e m falou q agora sim estava com energia ,mas logo depois ela se encolheu e MT seria m disse:  
\- VC me chamou de amor...  
\- porque é isso q VC é ,cait. Meu amor...  
Beijei a testa dela suavemente e sguimos nosso caminhos. Eu estava perdido de amor,pior: sem vontade de me encontrar.

POV Le terrible:  
segunda-feira é dia de mau humor e para completar o Ron vive viajando, curtindo os eventos com os meninos e bebendo Wisky com Dianão enquanto fico em casa furando meus dedos com agulhas e como se fosse pouco, ainda tem o encosto da doida do TT que quer comer o fígado de Cait pernalonga e casar com o macho Sam, enfim, acho que devo ter feito a túnica para Judas na Última santa ceia para tamanha má sorte. Divagando sobre meus infortúnios atuais, não observei que o encosto doido acabou de entrar, -Le terribleeee, best fri, disse sorrindo, preciso conversar com vc sobre nosso acordo: - Olha, seguinte, estive observando e minha tática como amiga de Cait pernalonga não vai rolar, ela me olha com inveja das minhas curvas delineadas com muito tecido adiposo, não me conta sobre seus ensaios particulares no trailler com o Sam e não me chama para os passeios ocasionais realizados; preciso usar outra tática de aproximação e você vai me ajudar!!! Olhei para o encosto do TT, mas não ousei dizer que minha vontade era mandá-la para uma sessão de descarrego com sal grosso. Olha Doida, eu sei que realmente vc é imbatível e toda mulher sente inveja da sua beleza baranga, mas acho que tenho uma ideia para resolver seus problemas: devido aos cortes da produção, estamos precisando de uma assistente para o Sam, é sua oportunidade de conquistá-lo de vez e com minha torcida é sucesso garantido. Aaah, Le terrible, vc é relamente incrível, por isso te defendo tanto no Fandom, podemos começar logo? - Claro Doida; enquanto conversavam e se dirigiam aos sets de gravação, a Doida pensava que finalmente conseguiria no mínimo irritar a Cait..... - Algo está acontecendo aqui, observou Le Terrible e fazendo-me voltar a realidade, o que ocorre, perguntou ela a uma moça com ar constrangido. Le terrible, aconteceu algo pior que a falta de tecido para o vestido do casamento da Cait, o Sam está em apuros no banheiro, aconteceu um acidente se é que vc me entende.... A doida surtou logo, acidente? deixem comigo, de hj em diante tudo que o Sam precisar, é minha responsabilidade e saiu a passos apressados. Quando cheguei lá, entendi a situação e aliviada por minha vingança contra esse encosto: o Sam tinha perdido o tapa sexo durante a ida no banheiro e precisam de alguém para tirar de dentro do vaso, até aí tudo bem, o problema é que não tinha luvas, pau, sacola ou qlqr outra coisa e precisavam retirar o objeto ou o banheiro seria interditado. Olha Doida, disse olhando para ela. é sua oportunidade de mostrar serviço, resgate esse tapa sexo e como cortesia vc fica com ele para fazer macumba online e outra, vc conquistará o Sam pela coragem, vamos lá, é pegar ou largar.... Le Terrible, não posso fazer isso, então, vamos ter que mudá-la de departamento, eu disse. Se é assim, tudo pelo macho Sam e foi assim que minha segunda se tornou menos terrível.... Saí feliz pela maldade do dia rsrsrsrsrsrsrs


End file.
